livingonourownfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lightningstorm311
Welcome Hi, welcome to Living on our own Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lightningstorm311 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ice Cave (Talk) 16:06, June 12, 2011 Hi Hi Lightningstorm311! Welcom to Living on our own Wiki! Here you can create your cat and join Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, or Windclan. You can also write fanfictions and edit pages. We are currently creating a Project Charart. (It is not ready yet.) Normaly, Spottedstar gives you this infomation but she is offline right now. If you need any help I would go to Spottedstar. Icewish 16:23, June 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S if you want a charart feel free to ask me! O.K Thanks for joining this wiki. There is only like 12 people on it. That is how most people find this wiki. (Thats how I found it.) Charart What eye color? Icewish 16:35, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Here you go1 Tell me if I need to change it. Also, do you know were to put a siggie so you can use it? Well O.K then. It does not realy matter anyway. See ya later, Icewish 16:51, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Shadowclan Sorry, you cant join Thunderclan, Riverclan, or Shadowclan right now. When I created the pages I mess up big time, now nobody (Or at least I think so) can edit the pages Sorry Again, Icewish 16:55, June 12, 2011 (UTC) hey Lightningstorm great news!!!! ur Spottedstar's APPRENTICE!!! HOORAY FOR U!! 23:05, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Lightningstorm you on? I'm bored!! I need your help,help me think of names for Firestream and Tigerpelt's kits,they have 4 kits 2 toms and 2 she-cats plz help me name them!! FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 21:36, June 29, 2011 (UTC) THEY'RE GOOD,but i want their names to be somewhat similair to tigerpelt and firestream OH! i thought of one the two toms will be Flamekit and Nettlekit,but i need names for the she-cats FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 22:13, June 29, 2011 (UTC) how about Swiftkit and Sunkit? Flamekit,Nettlekit,Swiftkit,and Sunkit. does it sound like a good group of names?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 22:17, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Lightningstorm do u have anymore names for the kitz? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 23:19, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Lightningstorm are you filipino? i was on your talk page on Warriors Wiki and was scrolling down to write u a message then i saw the word filipino and i read Bluesky's message and saw that she's filipino too! when i read u were filipino i was like "Wow!! I thought she was mexican or british or something and I was wrong!!" FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 23:43, June 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S. i wish my siggie said "Pinay Pride" since im a girl P.P.S. how do u do the polls again? i forgot how to do it FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 23:45, June 29, 2011 (UTC) have you seen this video on youtube? PRESS HERE -------> |__PRESS__| FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 00:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. i try to do the hand thing but i can't do it :\ Lightningstorm if u want to make a charart ask Spotz and ask her to teach u if u need help,she may put u on a project like Icewish did FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 03:54, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Lightningstorm are you on? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 19:01, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm eating a cookie right now what are you doing? mmmmmmm :) FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 19:41, June 30, 2011 (UTC) LUCKY!!!!!! >:\ FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 19:52, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :'( Please read and coment on thisblog post.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 21:11, July 18, 2011 (UTC)